Suprise For Manager
by HajimeTooru15
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, Manager utama klub volly SMA Aoba Johsai. Cantik, Pintar, dan ahli dalam memberi strategi. Dan hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, mereka telah mempersiapkan kejutan yang spesial untuk Oikawa. Bahkan pelatih, keluarganya dan keluarga Iwaizumi turut hadir memeriahkannya. Tapi, sebelum itu...


Pukul 06.00 pagi. Oikawa bangun dari tidur syantiknya dan bergegas untuk berangkat kesekolah. Dia tak menyadari hari ini hari apa.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam, dia langsung turun ke lantai 1 untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou! Kaa-chan? Tou-chan? Asuma-nii?" panggilnya mencari orang orang dirumahnya namun tak ada sahutan sedikitpun.

Dia pun berjalan kedapur mencari kepastian. Namun, dia hanya mendapat catatan di pintu kulkas.

'Tooru sayang, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan dan Asuma pergi menjenguk nenekmu. Buat saparan sendiri yaa! Jangan bawel!'

\- Kaa-chan

"Iiissh... Kaa-chan, sejak kapan aku bawel bikin sarapan sendiri??" ucap Oikawa sebel.

Selama dia membuat sarapan...

'Ting!'

"Hm? Chat? Siapa ya?" ucapnya sembari mengoles selai pada roti. Dia pun membuka pesan tersebut. "Are? Asuma-nii?!"

Asuma-nii yang Bawel

Tooru!!!

P

P

Ksian nggak ikutt

Aku dipeluk ama nenek nih~

Huu!! Jatah pelukmu aku ambil!!

Nguahahaha!!!

Btw, fighting buat sarapannya dek!!

Jangan bawel!!

Aku, Asuma-san, sebagai kakak yang baik akan mendoakanmu disini

"Anjrit! Dasar Asuma nggak tau diri banget yaa!! Dasar nggak peka. Makanya pacarnya selalu mutusin dia! Sama adik aja kejam! Kena karma lu!" ucap Oikawa komat kamit sembari membalas chat kakaknya.

Asuma-nii yang Bawel

ASUMA BAWEEEELLL!!

LU MAU APAAN SIH?!

DASAR KAKAK NGGAK PEKA!

JANGAN AMBIL JATAH PELUKANKU!!

POKOKNYA, SETELAH INI KAU AKAN TERSIKSA!

KAU AKAN KULAPORKAN PADA ALLEN-NII!!

BIAR TAU RASA LO!!

Heeee?!?!?

Jangan ama Allen-chan dooonk

Nanti aku dilempar bola volly dek

Btw, jangan panggil aku bawel!

Aku kakakmu tau!

Sedangkan Allen-chan kau panggil Allen-nii?!?!

Hidoi~~

Tooru...

P

P

Dek...?

Tooru!!

TOOORUUUUUU!!!!!

T

O

O

R

U

Jangan ya dekk

URUSAAAAII!!!!

Njir! Jangan nyepam nyed!

Dasar bawel!!

Dasar nggak peka!

Aku lagi buat sarapan neh!!

NGGAK USAH BALAS!!!

Setelah pertengkaran lewat chat, dia makan sarapan sendiri dengan wajah yang kusut habis diberi pesan yang bikin dia badmood pagi pagi. Setelah sarapan, dia langsung mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Didepan rumahnya, seorang pemuda juga baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Dengan langkah ceria yang dibuat buat, dia langsung menyambar lengan kekar pria itu.

"Iwa-chan! Ohayou!!"ucapnya ceria sembari menggandeng pria dengan nama Iwaizumi Hajime itu.

"Ck! Lepasin!" ucap Iwaizumi sembari melepas genggaman Oikawa. Jujur, dia sempat oleng karena langsung ditabrak oleh gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Eh?! Iwa-chan?! Kamu kenapa sih?!" ucap Oikawa bingung dengan sikap pacarnya itu.

"Ah, au ah! Aku jalan duluan aja!" ucap Iwaizumi sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Oikawa.

"Ah?! Iwa-chan matte yooo!!" ucapnya mengejar Iwaizumi.

'Ck! Tu cewek keras kepala banget sih! Hehe, sorry Kusoikawa, aku lakukan ini padamu seharian penuh...' batin Iwaizumi sembari berlari menghindari kejaran pacarnya.

Dan terjadilah adegan kejar kejaran ala film india oleh 2 botcah SMA kelas 3 ini. Lengkap dengan musik Humko Hamise Churalo sebagai soundtraknya. Setelah adegan kejar kejaran ala india tadi, Iwaizumi sampai duluan dan langsung melesat masuk ke kelas dengan menggebrak pintu. Seketika, seluruh atensi teralih pada Iwaizumi. Yang dipandang hanya masuk santai sambil bersenandung gembira.

'Hahahaha!!! Akhirnya aku bisa menghindari pacarku yang paling ba-

"Iwa-chan! Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Namun, kebahagiaan hanya sementara. Dia lupa satu kenyataan. Dia sekelas dengan Oikawa. Deketan lagi!! Oh, mengapa pacarnya selalu mendapat keberuntungan yang beruntun disaat dia sedang dikerjai?!?!?

"Iwa-chan! Mengapa kau meninggalkanku, hah?! Hah... Hah..." ucap Oikawa kesal sembari menyimpan tasnya dan duduk di samping Iwaizumi.

Dengan cepat, Iwaizumi mengambil buku pelajarannya dan belajar asal sebagai bahan spekulasi. "1x2=2, 2x2=4, 2x3=5, 2x-

"Iwa-chan, bukannya 2x3 itu sama dengan 6?" ucap Oikawa.

Jeng! Jeng!

"Dan juga, itu bukan buku matematika. Itu buku bahasa inggris" ucap Oikawa lagi sembari menunjuk buku yang dipegang Iwaizumi.

Jeng! Jeng!

"Terbalik lagi, hihi..."

Jeng! Jeng!

Ok. Iwaizumi sudah sangat cukup malu hari ini. Perkalian salah, salah mata pelajaran, buku terbalik lagi. Oh, kami-sama, kapankah keberuntungan berpihak padanya?

Tak lama kemudian, guru mata pelajaran pun masuk dan memberi ulangan matematika mendadak. Sudah pasti, seluruh siswa kaget bin syok mendengar pernyataan guru mereka.

Skip. Setelah ulangan usai...

"Oikawa Tooru!" panggil guru itu. Dengan cepat, Oikawa maju kedepan mengambil lembar pekerjaannya dengan pede yang kelewatan.

Oikawa pun melihat lembar kerjanya. "Heh?! Ke-kenapa bisa?!" ucapnya syok.

"Tooru, kenapa nilaimu rendah sekali?! 35?! Baru kali ini nilaimu sejelek ini!! Apa yang kau kerjakan? Buat status, upload foto, jalan jalan, nonton drakor, nonton pertandingan volly sekolah lain, makan melulu, bertengkar dengan kakakmu dan selalu mengganggu adik kelasmu yang dari Karasuno. Kau itu sudah kelas 3! Sebentar lagi kau akan meninggalkan sekolah ini! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi! Bapak tahu, kau seorang manajer utama di klub volly kita. Tapi, pentingkan pelajaranmu nak! 6 bulan lagi kau akan ujian. Bapak juga tau kau pacaran dengan Hajime, tapi utamakan sekolahmu. Kalau boleh, nggak usah pacaran dulu. Kalau Hajime memang takdirmu, nanti juga kembali lagi! Ingat itu ya, Tooru!!" ucap guru tersebut tanpa titik koma sehingga Oikawa hanya bisa menunduk tanpa menjawab perkataan gurunya.

"Baik, sensei..." ucap Oikawa murung sembari kembali ke bangkunya. 'Huft... Hari ini cukup menyebalkan... Ditinggal orang tua, nggak diajak pergi lagi. Asuma-nii nggak peka juga. Iwa-chan menghindariku, nilai jelek, ditertawai habis habisan lagi... Haah, aku malu didepan Iwa-chan...' batinnya.

'Hehehe, dia dimarahi habis habisan. Sebenarnya nilai itu cuma nilai duplikat. Nilai aslinya akan dimunculkan nanti. Kasihan juga sih, melihatnya dimarahi mulu, tapi itu semua bagian dari rencana, hehe...' batin Iwaizumi sembari memandang Oikawa yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu. Iwaizumi menatap gurunya seakan mengatakan 'terima kasih telah bekerja sama dengan kami, sensei!'

Mengetahui dirinya sedang dikode, sang guru hanya membalas dengan anggukan seakan mengatakan 'don't mind desu, murdiku!'

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi langsung melesat ke tempat favorit mereka. Yaitu kantin. Oikawa pun mencari seseorang.

"Ah, itu dia! Makki!!!" teriaknya sembari berlari menyambar gadis dengan rambut peach sebahu yang digerai.

"Eh?!" Hanamaki berdigik kaget saat namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang menurutnya alay itu.

Dengan cepat, Oikawa langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Makki... Ke kantin bareng yuk!"

"Ogah! Gue bareng Mattsun!" ucap Makki sok kalem sembari melepas pelukan Oikawa dan langsung menggandeng lengan Matsukawa.

"Hmph! Dasar, sok romantis!" ucap Oikawa sembari cemberut khas anak kecil. "Mana Iwa-chan nggak mau temani aku lagi. Yaudah pergi sendiri saja!" lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi.

Sesampainya di kantin, dia membeli makanan kesukaannya. Yaitu roti susu. Dia mulai mencari meja teman temannya dan menemukan Iwaizumi, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa yang duduk dimeja pojokan sembari tertawa membahas sesuatu. Karena sudah ketemu dan dia kepo, Oikawa langsung melesat ingin menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Nah! Nah! Tadi dia dimarahi habis habisan sampai sampai, sensei melibatkan hubunganku dengan Oikawa da-

"Yahooo!!!" sapa Oikawa sembari menggebrak meja.

"Pfuuuuuuuufff!!!"

Karena Oikawa yang datang tiba tiba, Matsukawa yang tengah meminum soda jadi kaget dan tak sengaja menyembur pacarnya sendiri.

"Hyaaaa!!! Mattsun! Seragamku habis basah niih!!" jerit Hanamaki.

"Maaf... Maaf..." ucap Matsukawa sembari mengelap seragam Hanmaki dan tak sengaja menyentuh dada Hanamaki.

"Dasar mesum!" ucap Hanamaki sembari menabok pelan kepala Matsukawa.

"Eh?! Etto... Anoo..." ucap Oikawa yang tak diperhatikan.

"Ayo, aku temani ke toilet!" ucap Matsukawa sembari menarik tangan Hanamaki. Yang ditarik hanya ikut aja.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi yang kini dalam kecanggungan.

"Emmmm... Aku mau ke kelas" ucap Iwaizumi yang tangannya langsung dipegang Oikawa.

"Matte! Temani aku, Iwa-chan..." ucapnya dengan puppy eyes no-jutsu.

"Maaf, aku mau belajar Oikawa..." jawabnya sembari melesat pergi meninggalkan Oikawa sendirian. 'Maaf ya, Oikawa... Hihi... Semua ini kulakukan untukmu... Hampir saja aku tergoda karena sikapmu tadi...' batinnya.

Oikawa jadi murung dan kecewa karena ditinggal oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

Skip. Sepulang sekolah...

'Ting~Nung~Ting~Nung...~'

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Saatnya para siswa dan siswi kembali ke habitat masing masing. Namun tidak dengan siswa yang memiliki ekstrakulikuler seperti volly.

'Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!'

'Clek!'

"Hosh... Hosh... Gomennasai... Hosh... Aku telat..." ucap seorang gadis dengan surai coklat panjangnya yang kini dia ikat kesamping.

"Oikawa! Kenapa kau terlambat? Kami jadi terlambat latihan karena menunggumu!" amuk Mizoguchi sebagai pelatih volly mereka.

"Gomenasai Misoguchi-san... Tadi aku disuruh membersihkan kelas dan juga-

"Alaaah! Nggak udah banyak alasan kamu ya! Sudah biasa kamu terlambat dan memberi 1000 alasan! Cepat! Beri mereka strategi terbarumu! Tinggal 2 minggu sebelum InterHigh berlangsung!!" omel Mizoguchi lagi.

"Maaf..." ucap Oikawa sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, sudah. Oikawa, jangan ulangi lagi ya!" ucap Irihata.

"Baik, Irihata-san!" ucap Oikawa lagi sembari menunduk dengan menyesal.

Selama sesi latihan berlangsung, Oikawa memberi strategi yang menurutnya sempurna namun, entah para pemain kurang semangat atau caranya memberi strategi kurang baik, cara permainan mereka kurang optimis dan toss Yahaba sering meleset. Service Iwaizumi tidak terlalu kuat dan para blocker kurang melompat tinggi dan ketahanan blocker rendah sehingga blocker mereka mudah ditembus.

"Oikawa! Apa apaan strategi itu, hah?! Kau kira kita main main? Lawan kita kali ini kuat kuat semua! Terutama Shiratorizawa! Dan jangan lupakan Karasuno yang kini makin berkembang! Seharusnya kau mempersiapkan strategi yang hebat untuk mengalahkan mereka!!" amuk Mizogichi sembari menunjuk nunjuk Oikawa yang udah bergidik ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf, Misoguchi-san... Maaf..." ucap Oikawa menyesal.

"Oikawa! Bagaimana sih? Dimana strategimu hah?! Kusoikawa!!" geram Iwaizumi.

"Cih, kayaknya kau mulai bosan dengan perananmu ya?" ucap Matsukawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ganti manager saja?" usul Kindaichi.

"Hm! Boleh juga usulanmu, Kindaichi!" ucap Mizoguchi menyetujui usulan Kindaichi.

"Kalau aku terserah deh..." ucap Kunimi malas.

"Kita ganti saja Kusoikawa ini, pelatih! Kalau Hanamaki tetapkan saja!" ucap Iwaizumi.

"Kalau begitu, keluarkan saja dia! Kau kan kapten, Iwaizumi!" ucap Mizoguchi memerintah Iwaizumi untuk mencabut jabatan Oikawa sebagai manager utama klub volly Aoba Johsai.

Sesuai perintah, Iwaizumi pun mendekat dan menepuk bahu kanan Oikawa. "Oikawa, maafkan aku... Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena kepentingan klub dan juga-

"Hiks... IWA-CHAN KEJAM! KAU KEJAM! AKU MEMBENCIMU IWA-CHAN!" bentak Oikawa sembari melepaskan cengkraman Iwaizumi di bahunya sembari keluar gym.

Oikawa berlari keluar sekolah sambil menangis sesegukan. Sementara orang orang yang ada di gym...

"Bwahahahaha!!!! Nice acting, Iwaizumi!!! Bwahahaha!!" tawa Matsukawa pecah melihat akting Iwaizumi barusan.

"Hahahaha!! Betul banget tuh! Hahaha! Mizoguchi-san juga! Keren banget dah, hahahaa!!!"ucap Hanamaki sembari tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Oikawa-san tadi..." ucap Kindaichi agak menyesal.

"Hahahaha... Oikawa.. Oikawa... Aku rasanya agak bersalah pada manager kesayanganku... Setelah ini aku harus meminta maaf padanya, kan Irihata-san!" ujar Mizoguchi sembari tertawa.

"Hm, iya! Aku setuju denganmu, Mizoguchi-kun! Kita hias dulu gym ini sebelum dia kembali dan semua sembunyi pada tempat kalian!" ucap Irihata.

"Btw, Iwaizumi. Kau sudah siapkan benda yang membuat Oikawa kembali ke gym kan?" tanya Matsukawa.

"Tentu saja, Matssun! Hehe..." ucap Iwaizumi sembari memperlihatkan benda persengi panjang dan berwarna tosca didepan Matsukawa.

"Haha, kau memang ahlinya, Iwaizumi! Aku salut pada aktingmu tadi!! Btw, kau sudah siapkan aktingmu yang selanjutnya?" tanya Hanamaki.

"Heh, tentu saja! Jangan remehkan aku ya!" ujar Iwaizumi.

"Hoi! Kalian bertiga, siapkan kuenya!" teriak Mizoguchi pada mereka bertiga.

Sesuai perintah, mereka menghias seluruh gym dengan balon, kertas warna warni, dan meletakkan kue ditengah gym serta memasang slogan dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Oikawa. Setelah mereka menghias gym, mereka mematikan lampu dan langsung mengambil tempat persembunyian masing masing.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan kembali ke gym ini!" ucap Iwaizumi sembari mencari tempat persembunyiannya.

Kita tinggalkan mereka dan beralih ke Oikawa yang masih menangis sesegukan di bangku taman sekolah.

"Hiks... Hiks... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hari ini? Kaa-chan, Tou-chan dan Asuma-nii meninggalkanku pergi... Hiks...Iwa-chan cuek padaku... Hiks... Nilai ulanganku jelek... Hiks... Dimarahi habis habisan... Hiks... Dikacangin teman... Hiks... Selanjutnya apalagi... Hiks... Hiks..." ucapnya sesegukan. "Dimana handphoneku?" ucapnya sembari memeriksa kantong celananya.

Oikawa pun teringat, dia meletakkan handphone nya di bangku gym tadi.

Dengan langkah yang malas, dia berjalan kembali ke gym dengan derai air mata dan sesegukan. Setelah sampai di gym, dia pun langsung masuk dan melihat gym sudah gelap dan kosong.

"Hah? Hiks... Kenapa mereka pulang awal sekali? Hiks... Padahal ini masih jam 4 sore..." ucap Oikawa.

Dengan cepat dia menuju bangku tempat dia duduk dan meletakkan handphonenya tadi. Namun, dia tak mendapatkan apapun.

"Kok nggak ada sih? Tadi aku simpan disini!" ucap Oikawa celingak celinguk sembari tunduk mencari handphonenya.

"Mencari ini!"

Suara seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike-nya membuat Oikawa terlonjat kaget dan hampir terjungkal. Ternyata itu Iwaizumi yang kini memegang benda yang kini ia cari.

"Hah?! Kenapa handphoneku bisa ada padamu, hah?!" ucap Oikawa ogah ogahan sembari menghapus air matanya dan ingin mengambil handphonenya namun Iwaizumi mengangkat tinggi handphone Oikawa.

"Eit! Sebelum itu, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" ucap Iwaizumi tajam.

"Hm? Mau bilang apa?" tanya Oikawa cuek.

"Kita putus!" ucap Iwaizumi singkat.

"Hah?!"

"Aku bilang, kita putus saja!"

Air mata Oikawa mulai turun lagi. "Ta- tapi?! Ada apa?! Kenapa Iwa-chan?!" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Karena aku muak dengan sikapmu!" bentak Iwaizumi.

"Hiks! Kau kejam! Kau kejam Iwa-chan! Jadi, selama ini pertemanan kita? Hiks... Hubungan kita? Hiks.. Kau anggap apa Iwa-chan? Apa?!" bentak Oikawa sembari menangis sesegukan.

"Aku tak suka sikapmu yang kelewatan ini! Aku tak suka dengan sikapmu yang alay! Aku tak suka padamu! Kusoikawa! Bakakawa! Crappykawa! Aku tak benar benar mencintaimu karena kau melupakan sesuatu!!" bentak Iwaizumi.

"Hiks... MEMANGNAYA AKU MELUPAKAN APA IWA-CHAN?! APA?! APA?!hiks... JAWAB AKU IWAIZUMI HAJIME! Hiks... APA YANG AKU LUPAKAN HAJIME, HAH?!?! Hiks... Hiks..." bentak Oikawa ngegas sembari masih menangis.

"Kau melupakan ini, kusoikawa!" Tiba tiba, Iwaizumi memeluknya. "Kau lupa ini hari apa?" tanya Iwaizumi lembut sembari mengelus rambut Oikawa.

"Hiks... Hiks... Memang hari ini hari apa? Nggak penting... Hiks... Palingan peringatan hari putusku denganmu... Hiks.. Hiks..." ucap Oikawa ngambek dipelukan Iwaizumi sembari memukul dada bidang Iwaizumi.

"Hey, itu sakit tau! Lihat, hari ini hari apa..." ucap Iwiazumi sembari memperlihatkan layar handphone Oikawa.

"Hm? Tanggal 20 Juli! Emangnya hari ini hari- tunggu! Mungkinkah?" ucap Oikawa mengingat sesuatu sembari menatap wajah Iwaizumi.

"Otanjoubi omedeto, Oikawa..." ucap Iwaizumi sembari tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Oikawa.

Oikawa terdiam cukup lama sampai sampai. "Hiks... Hiks... Huwaaaaaaaaa... Huwaaaaaa..." tangisnya pecah dipelukan Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi langsung kaget dengan tangis Oikawa yang tiba tiba saja pecah. "Eh?! Eh?! Kenapa kau menangis makin kencang? Hah?!"

"Hiks... Hidoi... Hiks... Iwa-chan hidoii... Hu-huwaaaaaaa..." Ucap Oikawa.

Iwaizumi makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Oikawa. "Hehehe, iya! Iya! Maafkan aku ya! Aku tak bersungguh sungguh ingin memutuskanmu!" ucap Iwaizumi menenangkan Oikawa.

"Hiks... Hiks... Iwa-chan hidoi~ hiks... Hiks..." ucap Oikawa dengan suara serak.

"Hey, sudahlah..." ucap Iwaizumi sembari menatap dan menghapus air mata Oikawa. "Maafkan aku ya!"

"Hm... Hiks..." ucap Oikawa sembari mengangguk pelan.

Suasana kembali hening ketika Oikawa telah berhenti menangis. Lampu gym tiba tiba menyala menampakkan hiasan, kue, dan balon tadi dan-

"SUPRISEEEE!!!!"

Mereka semua keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETO, OIKAWA!!" ucap mereka barengan.

Oikawa kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Jadi, seharian penuh ia dikerjai karena hal ini?! Seharian penuh dia selalu mendapat masalah, dimarahi habis habisan dan dicuekin ternyata untuk hal ini? Oikawa kini menangis terharu dengan kelakuan sahabat serta pelatih klub vollynya.

"Oikawa, maafkan aku tadi ya! Aku cuma berakting kok! Mana mungkin aku mengganti managerku! Kau itu spesial, Oikawa!" ucap Mizoguchi sembari menepuk bahu Oikawa.

"Oikawa, sorry ya aku kacangin kamu mulu. Walau waktu Mattsun sembur aku bukan sebuah rencana. Tapi, ya sudahlah..." ucap Hanamaki sembari memeluk Oikawa dari belakang.

"Hiks... Nggak apa apa kok, Makki!" ucap Oikawa senang.

"Oikawa! Maaf ya, aku cuekin kamu! Dan terima kasih! Berkatmu, aku bisa memegang dada-

Ucapan Matsukawa terjeda akibat melihat tatapan Hanamaki yang creepy dilengkapi dengan aura aura hitam dibelakang.

"Hm? Apa Mattsun?" tanya Oikawa.

"Ah?! Ma-maksudku aku bisa mengelap baju Makki tadi, hahaha..." ucap Matsukawa garing.

'Bilang aja lu mau berterima kasih karena kamu bisa nyentuh dada Hanamaki! Dasar mechum!" batin Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa-san, maafkan aku tadi!" ucap Kindaichi sembari menunduk didepan Oikawa.

"Eh?! Tak apa, Kindaichi! Aku tak marah kok!" ucap Oikawa.

"Nah, Oikawa-san silahkan buat harapan dan tiup lilinnya!" ucap Yahaba yang memegang kue tart.

Oikawa pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati. Setelah selasai, dia pun membuka matanya dan ingin meniup lilinnya, tiba tiba-

"Tooruu!!"

Terdengar suara laki laki yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Asuma-nii?!"

Dugaannya benar, Asuma datang sembari memegang beberapa tas belanjaan dan menarik seseorang masuk.

"Ck! Aku nggak usah masuk, Kusoasuma!!"

"Iiishh!! Allen-chan nggak seru! Apa salahnya kita masuk ke gym yang penuh kenangan ini!!" ucap Asuma mulai alay.

"A-Asuma-nii? Allen-nii?! Kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada disini? Kan tadi kau kerumah nenek?" ucap Oikawa sembari menatap tak percaya pada orang yang ada didepannya.

"Hehe... Sebenarnya kami tak pergi kerumah nenek kok. Kami pergi membelikanmu hadiah! Nih, dariku!" ucap Asuma sambil memberi adiknya beberapa tas belanjaan. "Hadiah Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan dirumah aja! Mereka nggak ikut kesini"

"Nii-san, kenapa kesini?" tanya Iwaizumi pada kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Yuuya masih pilih hadiah, tapi aku langsung diseret ama si Bakasuma ini!!" ucap Allen kesel sembari menjitak kepala Asuma.

"Ityai yoo, Allen-chan!!" ringis Asuma

Seketika, gym itu terasa ramai karena tawa mereka yang pecah karena aksi duo AsumAllen ini.

"Asuma, Allen. Kalian ini sama sekali tak berubah! Masih seperti anak kecil!" ucap Irihata.

Iwaizumi pun teringat sesuatu. "Hm? Tadi nii-san bilang dengan Yuuya kan! Lalu, Yuuya dimana?" tanya Iwaizumi.

"Oh, dia di- eh?! Tu anak mana?" ucap Allen celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan adik perempuannya yang ternyata lagi ngintip di pintu gym. "Hoi, Yuuya! Kenapa nggak masuk?"

Sesuai perintah sang kakak, Yuuya pun masuk ke gym. Rambut hitam sebahu, seragam cewek Kitaichi, mata tajam namun terlihat cantik dan bibir yang mungil. Jangan lupa, wajah Yuuya kini sedang bersemu merah. Sontak, wajah Kindaichi, Yahaba dan Watari ikut memerah melihat adik perempuan senpainya.

"Cantiknyaa..." gumam mereka bertiga tak sadar.

"Hoi!" ucap Iwaizumi brother. Seketika, mereka bertiga menatap kakak Yuuya. "Kalau kau ngebetin adekku, langkahin dulu mayat abangnya!!" ucap Hajime dan Allen bersamaan sembari tertawa iblis.

Seketika Kindaichi, Yahaba dan Watari bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Iwaizumi brother ini.

"Allen-nii, Hajime-nii, nggak usah galak deh..." ucap Yuuya menenangkan kakak kakaknya yang emosinya kini diambang batas. "Otanjoubi omedeto, Tooru-nii..." ucapnya sembari memberi Oikawa sekotak hadiah.

"Waaah, arigatou, Yuuya-chan!!" ucap Oikawa sembari menerima hadiah Yuuya.

"Btw, Oikawa-san li-lilinnya keburu habis nih!" ucap Yahaba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, iya!" Oikawa pun meniup lilin dan gym pun ramai karena teriakan dan gemuruhnya tepuk tangan dari orang orang yang ada disana.

"Btw, Oikawa!" panggil Iwaizumi. Seketika Oikawa bersaudara ini balik bersamaan. "Eh?! Ma-maksudku Tooru, ini lembar kerjamu yang tadi!" ucap Iwaizumi sembari memberi lembar kerja Oikawa yang asli. "Tadi sensei juga mengerjaimu. Dia tadi bilang minta maaf dan menyuruhku menyampaikannya padamu"

Oikawa pun melihat lembar kerjanya. Ternyata, ulangan matematikanya mendapat nilai 89. Sungguh, Oikawa sangat senang sembari melompat lompat kek anak kecil.

"Cuih, baru nilai segitu udah seneng!" cibir Asuma pada adiknya.

"Hey! Mendingan adikmu yang matematikanya dapat 89 dibanding kamu yang dapat 25!!" ucap Allen buka aib.

"Allen-chan! Ngapain bahas yang itu sih?!?!" bentak Asuma dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku juga masih ingat dimana kamu selalu mengemis jawaban padaku saat ulangan dadakan, heh!" ucap Allen buka aib season 2.

"ALLEN-CHAAAAN!!!"

Seketika tawa orang yang ada di gym tersebut kembali pecah karena Allen yang membuka aib Asuma disaat dia masih sekolah di Aoba Johsai. Mulai dari Asuma yang selalu merengek, menangis, keluh kesahnya, namanya yang selalu dipanggil dengan embel embel 'chan', sifat alay, narsis dan pede Asuma, lemparan bola dikepala, putus dengan pacarnya, Allen buka semua didepan para member klub volly Aoba Johsai.

Dan tak terasa, hari pun menjadi gelap. Setelah menikmati kue tart dan berbagi cerita, mereka pun membersihkan gym bersama sama.

"Tooru!" panggil Asuma. "Aku, Allen-chan dan Yuuya-chan pulang duluan ya!!" ucapnya diambang pintu gym.

"Hm? OK! Hati hati yaa!! Asuma nii-san!!" ucap Oikawa yang masih membereskan gym.

Seketika, Asuma berlari dan memeluk adiknya. "Huweeee... Tooru... Baru kali ini kau memanggilku seperti itu... Huweee..." ucap Asuma mulai alay lagi.

"Aaakkhhh... A-Asuma baweeel! Aku nggak nafas niiihh!!" ucap Oikawa sesak karena pelukan maut kakaknya itu.

Segera, Asuma melepaskan pelukannya. "Panggil aku begitu terus yaa!!" ucapnya sembari melangkah keluar.

"Ogah! Tadi cuma nggak sengaja!" teriak Oikawa dari gym.

"Heeeeeeeee?!?!?" teriak Asuma diluar gym.

"Bakasuma! Urusai!!" bentak Allen.

"Hihihi... Dasar, Asuma-nii..." ucap Oikawa sembari cekikikan.

"Oikawa!" panggil Iwaizumi.

"Hm? Ada apa Iwa-chan?"

"Sehabis ini, pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Iwaizumi.

Oikawa pun senang bukan main. Pasalnya, baru kali ini Iwaizumi mengajaknya untuk pulang bareng. Biasanya, hanya dia yang selalu mengajak Iwaizumi pulang bersama. Oh, sepertinya do'anya mulai terkabul perlahan lahan. Oikawa oun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ajakan Iwaizumi.

Skip. Sepulang gym...

Kini, Oikawa dan Iwaizumi berjalan pulang kerumah dalam diam. Mereka saling menautkan jari mereka satu sama lain untuk memeberi kehangatan mengingat mereka pulang dari gym agak larut.

Karena terasa canggung, Iwaizumi ingin buka suara duluan. "Anoo... Oikawa..." panggil Iwaizumi. Yang dipanggil langsung menatap Iwaizumi.

"Hm? Apa Iwa-chan?"

"Apa kau ingat ultahku bulan lalu? Saat usiaku menjadi 17 tahun?" tanya Iwaizumi.

"Hm! Ingat! Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Oikawa.

"Saat itu, kau ingin sekali menciumku kan? Tapi usiamu masih 16 tahun. Aku kan bilang, kita bisa ciuman saat sudah berusia 17 tahun!" ucap Iwaizumi.

Tiba tiba, Oikawa cemberut khas anak kecil. "Hmmph... Memang! Apa masalahnya? Kan ultahku tinggal sebulan lagi waktu itu! Salahkah jika aku menciummu? Jadinya aku hanya mencium pipimu.. Huh..." ucapnya ngambek.

"Hey... Nggak usah pake acara ngambekan donk!" ucap Iwaizumi sembari berhenti berjalan dan menatap sembari memegang kedua bahu Oikawa. "Btw, ada alien tuh!" ucapnya mengalihkan penglihatan Oikawa.

"Hah?! Mana? Mana?" ucap Oikawa berbalik ke belakang sembari celingak celinguk. Dan dia pun berbalik kembali menatap Iwaizumi. "Hah? Nggak ada tu-

Tiba tiba, Iwaizumi sangatlah dekat di wajahnya. Bahkan, dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi meciumnya tepat dibibir sembari memejamkan mata. Untuk pertama kali, bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Iwaizumi merasakan lembut dan manisnya bibir Oikawa saat itu. Begitu juga dengan Oikawa. Makin lama ciuman yang tadinya lembut kini menjadi panas karena Iwaizumi mulai melumat dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Oikawa dan mengelus dada Oikawa yang tertutup seragam sekolahnya.

Perasaan Oikawa kini campur aduk. Anatar malu, senang dan kaget akibat perlakuan Iwaizumi yang sangat mendadak ini. Bahkan, ia sangat ingin mendesah namun bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Iwaizumi. Alhasil, dia pun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap perlakuan iwaizumi padanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 2 orang pemuda sedang mengintai mereka dibalik tembok sembari memegang handphone mereka.

'Astaga~ adikku beruntung sekali~ firstkiss-nya~ oh, aku tak bisa berkata kata!! Kuingin menjerit tapi, takut kecyduk!' batin pemuda dengan surai coklantnya.

'Astaga dragon... Dimana kau belajar mencium seperti itu, Hajime?! Aku saja yang melihatnya jadi panas... Aku saja belum pernah ciuman dengan wanita! Kini, adikku?! Astaga...' batin pemuda yang satu dengan surai spike-nya yang agak pendek.

'Cekrek!'

"Hoi! Kusoasuma! Kenapa suara jepretan fotomu bisa keluar sih?!?! Lu nggak silence apa?!?!" amuk Allen membisik Asuma.

"Tehe~ nggak sengaja... Aku lupa silence handphone ku Tehe~" ucap Asuma sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Tuh lidah enaknya ditarik pake tang kali ya?" ledek Allen.

"Allen-chaaaan- hhmmpphhh!!!!"

Dengan sigap, Allen membekap mulut Asuma karena suara Asuma yang tiba tiba keluar. Allen pun mengintip adiknya yang ternyata masih mencium Oikawa. Mereka tak mendengar suara cempreng Asuma tadi. Allen pun bernafas lega karena tak tercyduk oleh adiknya.

'Huuuufft... Untung nggak kedengaran... Mereka budek atau dimabuk cinta?! Ah, au ah... Si Asuma ini juga! Nggak peka amat dah!!' batin Allen komat kamit dan sembari membekap mulut Asuma.

Setelah beberapa menit, Iwaizumi melepas ciumannya dan menatap Oikawa yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Tooru..." panggil Iwaizumi lembut.

"Ha-Ha-Hajime..." panggil Oikawa terbata bata.

Wajah Iwaizumi pun ikut memerah. Pasalnya, baru pertama kali Oikawa memanggil namanya dengan sempurna tanpa embel embel 'chan' walau agak terbata bata.

"Tooru..." panggil Iwaizumi sekali lagi. Dan ia pun membisik Oikawa. "5 atau 6 tahun lagi, kau akan menikmati ciumanku, Oikawa Tooru. Tunggu waktu itu, ya! Bahkan kau bisa memiliki ku!" dia pun menatap kembali Oikawa.

Oikawa kini blank dan masih mencermati perkataan Iwaizumi barusan. Setelah beberapa detik, ia pun sadar.

"A-a-aa-aaa-aaa ma-mak-maksudmu?!?! Anooo?!? Etto?!? Me-meee- me-"

Iwaizumi pun menyambar tangan Oikawa. "Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Iwaizumi sembari menyeret Oikawa yang masih blank dibelakang. 'Aku akan menepati janji waktu kita kecil, Oikawa...' batin Iwaizumi sembari tersenyum.

The End!!!

Plak! Epilog...

Kediaman Oikawa...

Tooru pun telah sampai dirumahnya. "Tadaima~" ucapnya datar dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Okaeri!! Are?! Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Tooru?!" tanya Asuma yang menghampiri adiknya yang udah kehilangan separuh jiwa.

Tooru masih berdiri sembari menganga dan tak menyahut pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Hoi! Tooru!!" ucap Asuma membuyarkan lamunan adiknya.

"Hyaaaaaaaa!!!! Asuma-niiiiiii!!!!!!" teriak Tooru sembari memeluk kakaknya.

Karena teriakan Tooru yang kelewat badass tadi, Ibu dan Ayahnya langsung berlari melihatnya.

"Tooru! Kamu kenapa sayang??" tanya Ibunya.

"Asuma! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Ayahnya panik.

"Aku juga nggak tau Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Tiba tiba aja dia main peluk aku!!" ucap Asuma ikutan panik.

"A-Asuma-niii!!!! Bagaimana ini?!?!?" ucap Tooru blank.

Asuma sempat kehilangan keseimbangan karena sikap Tooru yang tiba tiba memeluknya. "Eh?! Eh?! Eh?! Lu kenapa sih?!"

"A-Asuma-niiiii!!! Aku... Aku akan memberimu keponakan!!!" ucap Tooru gaje sembari menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Heh?!" kini Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya ikut blank.

Tooru langsung melepas pelukannya dan naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya dengan lunglai dan wajah yang tak berhenti blushing. Ibu dan Ayah Tooru menatap anak mereka sembari melongo.

Asuma menatap aneh adiknya. Dan tiba tiba, handphone-nya berbunyi.

Allen-chan

Hoi!

Lu mau kirim foto itu tadi nggak?

Mau donk!! Tehe~

Nyesel aku ingatkan kamu

Thanks Allen-chan!!

Aishiteruu!!

Aku Mencintaimu!!

I Love You!!

Sarangheyo Oppa!!

Wo Ai Ni!!

Pyaar Hee!!

Ala Uhibbu Ilaika!!

Najisuun!!

Mana berbagai bahasa lagi!!

Setelah percakapan absurd diatas, Asuma pun naik ke lantai 2 dan memasuki kamarnya untuk melakukan misi rahasianya yang absurd.

'Ting!'

Handphone Tooru pun berbunyi.

Asuma-nii yang Bawel has send a picture.

"Are? Asuma-nii?! Ngapain dia ngirim gambar segala?" tanya Tooru yang sedang mengganti bajunya.

Tooru pun membuka pesan tersebut.

Asuma-nii yang Bawel

P

PP

Btw, tingkatkan yaa~

Aku bangga jadi kakakkmuu

(anggap aja itu Hajime ama Tooru)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! DASAR ASUMA TUKANG STALKEEEERRR!!!!" teriak Tooru yang ada dikamar. Teriakannya sampai dikediaman keluarga Iwaizumi.

Dan Asuma sudah cekikikan dikamarnya.

'Brak! Brak! Brak!'

"ASUMA-NIII!!! BUKA PINTUNYA! ATAU AKU DOBRAK PINTU KAMARMU!" teriak Tooru menggebrak pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Bweeeeee!!! Dobrak aja kalau bisaaa!!!" ucap Asuma mengejek dari dalam.

Tooru pun menendang pintu kamar kakaknya dan akhirnya terbuka. Asuma yang melihat adiknya yang mendobrak pintu hanya dengan sekali tendangan langsung cengo dan kaget. Mana Tooru datang cuma memakai singlet dan celana pendek.

"ASUMA-NIIIII!!!!!"

"KYAAAA!!! TOORUUUUU!!! ITTAI YOOOOOO!!!"

"ASUMA!! TOORU! URUSAAIII!!!"

Kediaman Iwaizumi...

Para Iwaizumi family mendengar jeritan Tooru dan Asuma tadi. Allen yang berada di kamarnya sembari memakai headset saja dapat mendengarnya.

"Hadeeehhh... Sudah gue duga... Gue doain semoga besok wajah kamu masih diminati para gadis..." ucap Allen sembari tepok jidat. "Gue juga ah~" ucap Allen sembari mengutak atik handphonenya.

Sementara dikamar Yuuya...

"Hm? Kenapa Tooru-nii dan Asuma-san teriak teriak yaa??" tanya Yuuya yang sedang belajar dikamarnya sambil diajari oleh Hajime.

"Au ah! Lanjut saja belajarmu!" ucap Hajime ogah ogahan.

'Ting!'

Allen-nii has send a picture

"Hm? Are?! Allen-nii?!" ucap Hajime sembari membuka pesan kakaknya.

Allen-Nii

P

P

Kembangkan dek!!

Aku bangga jadi kakakmu!!

Nggak nyangka Hajime-ku sudah dewasa...

"ALLEN-NIIIIII!!!! DASAR TUKANG STALKERR LUUUUUU!!!" teriak Hajime sekuat tenaga.

Yuuya yang tengah menulis langsung kaget dan tak sengaja menyoret bukunya. Karena emosi, Yuuya pun meimpuki kakaknya kamus bahasa Inggris-Jepang 1000 triliun yang beratnya seberat gaban.

"HAJIME-NIIIII!!! URUSAAAIII!!!!"

Sementara itu, dikamar Allen...

"Hiks... Adikku udah dewasa... Hiks... Nggak nyangka kamu cepat banget pubernya... Sampai sampai aku mau MENINJUMU KARENA MAIN CIUM BIBIR ANAK ORANG SAJAA!!!!" teriak Allen dikamarnya.

"ALLLEN-NIIIII!!!"

"HAJIME-NIIII!!!!"

"HAJIMEEEEEE!!! YUUYAAAAAA!!!"

"ALLEN! HAJIME! YUUYA! URUSAAAII!!! teriak ayah dan ibu mereka dilantai 1.

Tamat dengan absurdnya...

Otanjoubi Omedeto, Oikawa Tooru!!

Hengi Chupka Hammida!!

Happy Birthday!!

Selamat Ulang Tahun!!

Barakallahu Fii Umrik!!

Plak! Apadah aku yang suka pakai segala bahasa

 ** _Ini adalah ff aku yang pertama di fanfiction. sebenarnya, aku udah punya banyak ff..._** ** _jika kalian ingin melihat lihat, buka aja di wattpad dengan nama Iwaizumi Tooru atau HajimeTooru 15..._** ** _maafkeun daku yang telat up nya. soalnya kuota aku habis beberapa hari yang lalu..._**

Salam,

HajimeTooru_15.


End file.
